Reconstruction
by Poppyseed29
Summary: Set after the events of Man of Steel, focused on how Clark & Lois' relationship develops. Clois. Kind of AU. Rated M for sexual content. Updates to come!
1. Chapter 1 - Reunited

**Chapter One - Reunited**

Lois was finally finding her zone. Today was the first day in at least a month that she truly felt like herself.

In the initial aftermath of a destroyed Metropolis, it was hard to concentrate on writing. All survivors, it seemed, were initially dazed. But the city had come together, to comfort one another, to begin to rebuild. There was a new collective resolve, and a renewed love for the place they all called home.

Lois was collecting stories from the ground. Whole neighbourhoods and communities were coming out to clear away the destruction. Together, everyone was trying to get their lives back on track. The dedication was so focused, that huge swaths of rubble seemed to clear themselves overnight, as if by magic. Perry coined it: The Reconstruction.

At first, Lois felt that her personal reconstruction was lagging behind the rest of the city. She asked questions and took notes during interviews, but was having trouble piecing the stories together when she returned to her desk. It was so unlike her.

For weeks after it all happened — and after _him_ — she was distracted. Her brain was unable to focus. Flashes of destruction and terror visited her at unexpected moments. Her chest would tighten, and breathing became laborious. Suddenly, the feeling of falling would grasp her unrelentingly. It was the first time in her life that she ever experienced anxiety. It shook her own self-image of resiliency.

And yet, after her third panic attack, memory came to her aid. She found she had the power to abate the sense of impending doom by tapping into a remembrance. The remembrance of gravity suddenly becoming irrelevant helped to release her seizing lungs. The remembrance of warm, strong arms helped her to inhale. The remembrance of sheer relief, euphoria, amazement, then a moment of passion, brought warmth to her tense body.

Now, whenever she felt the air escape her lungs involuntarily, she closed her eyes for a moment, and recalled his face. His impossibly perfect face. She would allow herself to indulge, just for a moment, in the memory of how it felt to be alive after almost falling to her death. How it felt to be in his arms, knowing it was he who saved her. How with no thought, just complete bodily compulsion, she had placed her hand on that impossibly perfect face, and pressed her lips fervently against his.

Looking back, she couldn't be sure if he felt the way she felt in that moment. All she knew was that she felt like she was on fire, and she had to kiss him. Yet, he had kissed her back, pulled her in, and put his arm around her shoulders. The contact amplified her heat, and erased the previous moment's terror from her mind.

"You know they say it's all downhill after the first kiss," she had blurted out. She didn't know why she said it.

"I'm pretty sure that only counts when you're kissing a human," he had replied.

It was this memory that brought Lois back from the edge, whenever she found herself teetering over it. And finally, slowly, she was starting to get her focus back. She was starting to draw the stories out of her notes and interviews. She was able to find that place where her fingers and the keyboard melded with the picture she needed to paint. She didn't even think about how she hadn't seen, heard from, or of him since. Most of the time, anyway.

It didn't matter. She was on a roll.

"Come on, Lois. When are you going to throw me a bone?" Steve interrupted her. "Court-side seats to the game tonight. What do you say?"

"I say…" She began, as she finished typing out a sentence before turning to look at him, "You should go back to trolling the intern pool. You'll probably have more luck." She turned to hand Jenny the latest draft for copy editing, and noticed a look of reproach on Jenny's face. "Sorry!" Lois told her with a small laugh.

Steve shrugged a smile. "Court-side?" He offered Jenny.

"Don't —" Lois began, but Jenny laughed a "no" in his face. _She can handle herself_ , Lois thought.

"Lombard! Lane!" boomed Perry's baritone as he approached. "I want you to meet our new stringer, I want you to show him the ropes."

Lois paused. She didn't know Perry was hiring. He was always so tight with the purse strings.

"This is Clark Kent," Perry continued. "Good luck, Kent."

Lois's lungs were suddenly constricting, but this time it was not anxiety. She blinked twice. There, just barely disguised behind dark acetate frames, was his impossibly perfect face. He caught her eyes for a long moment, before she felt she couldn't look anymore. She broke their gaze, and smiled as she looked down at her desk, fighting to control the feeling that her blood was suddenly on fire.

She was thankful that Steve stepped forward to introduce himself. It gave her a moment to find composure. She knew that she needed to play along. She needed to protect him.

"Nice to meet you," Clark offered to Steve.

Lois got up from her desk, and did her best to pretend that this was their first time meeting. "Hi," she breathed, before finding her usual steady countenance, "Lois Lane. Welcome to _The Planet_." She presented her hand with determination.

He inhaled thoughtfully, and for a millisecond, Lois was surprised to feel vulnerability roar inside her. What if he didn't feel the same way about seeing her again? What if he only remembered her as that crazy woman who had planted one on him? Or maybe it was inconsequential to him; maybe the women he saves kiss him all the time.

She quickly found her footing again, and pushed those thoughts from her mind. Those thoughts were not Lois Lane.

Then, it was as if the sun broke through the clouds, as he cracked a shy smile. _My God_ , Lois thought, _is he blushing?_

"Glad to be here, Lois."

She couldn't help but grin back.

* * *

Focus was difficult to achieve for the rest of the week. Perry had Clark take the empty desk diagonally across the bull-pen walkway from Lois.

 _It's a good place for him to be_ , Lois thought to herself as he first sat down. When he was sitting, his back was turned to her. He couldn't see that she was staring holes in the back of his flannel button-down. The only problem was, he was hardly ever in his seat. Lois thought back to her first week at _The Planet_. HR and orientation kept her running. The pace had been the same unrelenting race ever since. She wouldn't have had it any other way.

Perry had asked both Lois and Steve to show Clark the ropes, but so far Steve was leading the charge. Lois was secretly thankful. She was avoiding contact as much as possible. From time to time, she found the lion's roar of vulnerability echoing inside her uncharacteristically, and with increasing frequency. Her strategy of avoidance seemed the only way to repress it.

Then again, on the few occasions that Clark actually was at his desk, Lois was sure that she caught him craning his neck around to look at her more than once.

By Friday at 2:30 p.m., Lois' energy was taking its weekly nosedive. She touched her hand to her head, as it throbbed a little. It was four hours since her last cup of coffee — possibly a record. She pushed on the edge of her desk, rolling her chair backwards and escaping from her computer. She headed for the kitchenette, planning to put on a fresh pot. She swung open the worn plywood doors where they usually kept the grounds, only to find that it was empty.

"God dammit," she exclaimed loudly, cursing whoever hadn't replaced the last bag of beans. "What kind of a douc—"

"Don't make me force you to make a contribution to my swear jar," said a golden voice behind her.

She froze, staring into the empty cupboard. Her avoidance strategy was about to come crashing down around her. She felt him walk towards her, stopping so close that she could feel his warmth, but not close enough to actually touch her. It felt like the sun was shining in through a window onto her back.

"This might help," Clark said softly in her ear. A large, strong hand reached over her shoulder and placed a fresh bag of coffee onto the shelf.

She turned around to face him, causing their noses to almost touch. Lois pulled back immediately, breathing heavily. She searched for words, but none came.

"Hi," he said kindly.

"Hi," was all she could muster back. That remembrance flashed in her mind. But it wasn't to calm a panic attack this time. No, it was an involuntary recall, brought on by the feeling of his breath against her skin, that was raising her blood to a boil.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were avoiding me, Miss Lane."

She laughed, and stepped sideways, ducking away from him in a dance-like move. "Me? Avoiding you? Why would I be avoiding you?"

Clark shrugged, and pushed the edges of his corduroy jacket away from his waist so that he could put his hands in the pockets of his Levis. _His nice, form fitting Levis,_ Lois mused for a moment before snapping herself out of it.

He tilted his head at an angle and looked at her out of the top of his glasses for a minute before cracking a sheepish smile. She didn't know what to do. She let out a little, forced and embarrassed laugh.

"Why don't you let me walk you home tonight after work," he said, dead serious.

Now, Lois gave a real laugh. "What is this? 1938?" She quipped.

His face changed from smug romance to a hint of hurt. She regretted opening her mouth instantly.

"I thought we could spend some time together," he shifted sheepishly, and looked at his shoes.

A million thoughts flooded through Lois' brain at high speed. How was it that this demigod was here, in front of her, shifting like an awkward teenager because he wanted to spend time with her? Why her?

"Don't you… have better things to do?" She asked earnestly in a hushed and knowing tone. _Like, saving the world, for instance,_ she wanted to add.

"Well, Lo, I'd count you among the better things."

Lois searched his face for a trace of teasing, or innuendo, but all she could find was sincerity. Her face softened, and she opened her mouth, not sure exactly what she was going to say. She supposed —

"Lane!" came the bellowing of Perry's voice from down the hall. "My office, _now!_ "

Lois turned on her heel, responding to the summons as if compelled by magic. Magic was about the only thing that could pull her away from Clark in that moment. It was the only thing that could have called her away without noticing that Clark lingered in the kitchenette, a look of longing on his face.


	2. Chapter 2 - Endearments

Chapter 2

Lois spent the rest of the afternoon in Perry's office, trying to explain to him why she didn't have all of her pieces on The Reconstruction finished yet. He kept her at the second computer in his office until 7 p.m., when she finished a first draft of each profile under his supervision. It wasn't a very characteristic move for Perry to make. In a strange way, she suspected that he was probably trying to show her a bit of empathy. Everyone was a little shaken up since Superman and General Zod's showdown razed the city. Perry knew that Lois wasn't performing like her usual self. Lois knew that he knew.

She returned to her desk in a bit of huff, exhausted, just wanting to go home. Her corner of the bullpen had pretty well cleared out for the night. All except for Clark.

"You're still here," Lois said.

He looked up at her from his desk and smiled out of the corner of his mouth. "I had a few things to finish," he replied.

"On your first week?"

"I need to make a good impression on the boss, don't I?"

"Careful," Lois teased, "Perry will start calling you a 'nerd' if he suspects you are brown nosing."

Clark's brow furrowed, a perplexed look crossing his face. Lois found it endearing.

"Okay." She said definitively, making up her mind.

"Okay?" Clark asked quizzically.

"Okay, you can walk me home."

Clark broke into a grin. "Well, then let me grab my things." He grabbed his coat and a leather shoulder bag from the coat rack, while Lois packed her bag.

They walked in silence to the elevators and stepped inside. Elevators had been a trigger point for Lois recently. The enclosed space, mixed with the initial lurch of descent stirred unpleasant memories for her. She closed her eyes briefly as the doors closed. Then she realized that if any danger were to befall her in an elevator, she was with the right person. She opened her eyes again and found Clark looking at her. He was smiling slightly, and it comforted her.

A bell chimed, and the doors opened. She stepped forward, and he followed her out. It was drizzling outside, creating a sheen of water on windows of the lobby. Lois frowned slightly, as she pushed her way through the rotating doors. She paused under the overhang, waiting for Clark.

"Don't worry, Lois, you can share my umbrella," Clark said earnestly as he exited the doors.

She smiled as he raised the umbrella over both of them, and offered her his arm. She took it, somehow surprised by how sturdy he was, even though this was not the first time she had held onto him.

They continued in silence. Lois wanted to ask him a million questions. It was really the first time they had a personal moment, just the two of them. There were no crises to resolve, no alien warlords to defeat, no tell-all interviews to be conducted. But somehow she couldn't get any words out.

She sensed that Clark was facing a similar challenge. On more than one occasion, he opened his mouth as if to say something, before clenching his jaw shut again.

Before she knew it, they were at the steps to her brownstone flat. "Well," she said, pausing and turning to face him. "This is me."

He looked at her, then up the steps, and back again.

"Thank you for walking me home," she said, still a bit bewildered by his old-fashioned chivalry.

He nodded and clenched his jaw again. It looked as if he wanted to say something, but he was quiet for a minute. Then he opened his mouth, "Any time, Lois."

"I guess I'll see you on Monday?" She asked. She was aware that the words coming out her mouth made it sound like their time together was over. She didn't want it to be, but she didn't know what else to say.

"See you on Monday," he said patiently. He turned around and began to walk away.

Lois should have hurried up the steps and out of the rain, but she found herself rooted to the ground, watching him walk away. She didn't want him to go. Not after a month of not hearing from him. Not after a week of sharing the same office space, but not really talking to him. She felt something swell in her chest, and before she knew it she heard her voice escaping from her mouth. "Clark!"

He was halfway up the street already, but he stopped, paused and turned around.

"Do you want to come in?" She asked.

He studied her for a minute.

She didn't want to make it sound like she had expectations. "You know, for a cup of tea or something."

He smiled, and walked back towards her. "I'd love to."

* * *

Lois stood in front of the stove, staring at the kettle, willing the water to come to a boil.

"You know they say a watched pot never boils," said Clark, as he observed her from his seat on the couch. She turned to look at him as he took off his glasses, and rubbed the remaining rain droplets off of the lenses with the corner of his flannel shirt. He folded the arms in on each other and placed them on the coffee table.

 _God, that face._ Lois thought to herself, blushing and looking away.

"Yes, I guess that's true." She shivered a bit, still damp from the rain. She abandoned her kettle observation and grabbed a throw from a box of blankets at the end of the couch. "Would you like one?" She asked him.

"I'm okay," he said, shaking his head and smiling. "I don't really get cold."

"Oh, right." How could she have forgotten. She took a seat beside him on the couch, but couldn't quite bring herself to look at him again.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

She hesitated, then opened and closed her mouth as she tried to find the right words. "Where have you been?" It wasn't an accusation. It was curiosity.

"Around," he said. "I've been around… up north… and then helping with The Reconstruction. Mostly by night… undercover, I guess."

 _Of course,_ Lois thought. _The miraculously cleared rubble._ "Why undercover?" She asked, hearing her interview voice come out a little.

He frowned and his gaze dropped before he shifted away. "I — I felt responsible. I wasn't sure if people needed to see me around."

"People need to see you," Lois said, touching his arm. "People want — "

His eyes strayed back to hers and locked on.

" — want to see you."

"I wanted to see you too, Lois." He said, putting his hand over hers. He leaned towards her a little. She felt her breath shorten, again.

"Why?" She breathed.

He smiled and leaned closer. He was radiating warmth. It was nice. "Because you believed in me. Because you understand. Because I've never had to hide myself from you. Because you're honest, and intelligent, and… beautiful." He reached a hand towards her face, and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Because we shared a kiss, and I felt like it meant something."

Lois wanted to take him at face value. Everything he was saying was too good to be true. And her reporter gut told her that if something was too good to be true, it usually was. More than that, she had dated enough to know that men who were too good to be true usually were.

The kettle was starting to whistle on the stove. It gave her an excuse to turn away from him. She sauntered over to the stove and took the kettle from the burner.

"Is that what you tell all the girls?" She asked, forcing a smirk as she poured the hot water into the teapot.

"No, Lois..." He shook his head. "Is that what you think of me?" His voice was low, hurt, and maybe a little bit angry.

She put the kettle down and rested her hands on the counter, trying to piece together what she wanted to say.

"You disappeared," she said, finally. It was the voicing of a feeling she'd been burying since the last time she'd seen him. It felt like a weight off her chest as it escaped her vocal chords. "I thought… we… " her voice faltered, "…and then you were gone. I couldn't find you. I started to wonder if I dreamt it all… us, I mean."

He got up and went to her. He reached for her arm, gently turning her towards him. He placed his hand under her chin and lifted it, forcing her to look him in the eye. "You didn't dream it," he said with assurance. "I just had to set things right… I had to focus on helping. This city… I destroyed it."

"You did not destroy it," Lois countered. "Zod did. And if you hadn't —"

Now it was his turn to look away.

"We would all be dead. You chose life over destruction. You chose humanity."

He closed his eyes, and reached his arms around her, pulling her into his chest. She couldn't have resisted if she wanted to. She rested her head on him, closing her eyes as she took in his scent. It was warm, sun-baked and musky. It felt like home. For a moment, she allowed herself to relax completely.

"When I'm with you," he whispered after a moment, "I feel at ease. I feel… grounded, but not held back. I haven't had that before."

She nodded, nuzzling into him. "I missed you," she uttered softly. It escaped her mouth before she knew she was saying it. She tensed as she realized what she'd done, and tried to pull away from him, but he held her firmly. She looked up at him, apprehensively, but was surprised to see that he was completely calm, almost zen-like.

"You know," she began, "Usually it's all down hill after someone says something like that."

He smiled and replied, "Pretty sure that only counts with humans."

She placed her hands on his chest, as they studied each others' eyes for a moment. Lois felt her mind go blank. He bent his face towards hers. She could feel his breath quickening against her, as her lips parted of their own volition. She felt a soft graze as his mouth touched hers, unsure at first, then tracing the length of her bottom lip. She savoured the contact, afraid to give into it.

A warm hand slid up her back, pulling her closer as his other hand cupped the back of her head. Their lips closed softly around one another, kissing slowly, firmly. Each held back, but wanted to give in.

Lois pulled away for a moment, gasping quietly for air. She searched his eyes, wanting assurance that she wasn't imagining things. As he looked back at her, his eyes darkened. At first, she didn't recognize the look and it worried her. Then, swiftly, his hands hooked the underside of her thighs, and he lifted her onto the counter with complete ease.

Their faces now level with one another, he swept forward and hungrily grabbed her lips with his once more. She opened her mouth and touched her tongue against his. The taste was sweet and mild, and sent shivers down her spine.

He stroked his hands down her back, grabbing onto her hips and pulling them against his as he leaned into her. Her whole body buzzed at the feeling of his chest and hips pressing against her. She wanted him so badly, but could hardly allow her brain to accept reality.

She felt a growing intoxication as his tongue gently caressed hers, willing her to relax and melt into him. Her hands were still resting just below his collar, and she found her fingers tugging at the buttons, one by one, letting the skin underneath free. She pulled her lips away from him after the last button, studying him as she slipped her hands outwards across his broad shoulders. The shirt slid off of his back and down his arms, landing quietly on the floor.

Something caught in her throat at the sight of his bare chest. Not even a classical statue could compare to what she was witnessing. He touched his forehead to hers, breathing heavily. His pectorals heaved gently beneath dark curls. Her blood boiled hotter, and she whimpered softly.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

"I'm … good," she replied between deep breaths, "Really good."

He smiled and placed a hand on either side of her face, holding her for a minute.

"So, I guess being from Krypton doesn't prevent you from…" she cocked an eyebrow at him and hooked a finger under the waistband of his jeans.

He laughed quietly. "I've never had any trouble," he said after a moment, with a smile.

"Right, so there _were_ other girls." Lois was teasing him now, and he knew it.

He blushed at her taunting. "Maybe a couple" he said honestly. "But not for a long time." He ran his thumb along her jaw as he focused on her eyes again. "And there's only one woman."

Lois was conflicted between wondering how he knew exactly what to say and asking herself, _How does he come up with this stuff?_

He cupped her head again and pressed his lips against hers. She was getting used to the idea of them kissing now, and was quick to allow his tongue entrance as the intensity of their embrace grew.

He scooped her up and walked them over to the couch. As they moved, she hooked her legs around his back, kissing his jaw and neck, running her fingers along the ridges of his back. He laid her down gently, and she rested her head back, closing her eyes. The soft brush of his lips against her neck, then his tongue at her the pulse point, caused her to let out a quiet utterance. He placed a leg between hers, and lowered himself carefully, She felt a surge of blood rush southwards, as their thighs connected.

His hands traced along the side of her body towards her hips. Just as she was starting to lose herself in the growing feeling of euphoria, she felt his body tense. He lifted his head and turned towards the window. A look of concentration came over his face.

"Clark?" She asked. "What is it?"

He clenched his jaw and hung his head slightly. She realized that he was hearing something she could not. Lois knew that whatever it was, he was needed. "You should go," she said. It was the last thing she wanted at the moment, but she understood that there was more at stake.

He looked at her and touched a hand to her cheek. His eyes told her that he appreciated her understanding.

"But Clark, promise me…" she grasped his hand as he made to stand up.

"Yes, Lois?"

"Promise me you'll come back. When it's done."

He nodded. "I promise."

He left her lying where he had set her down on the couch. He went to the front door and reached for his shoulder bag. In a flurry of movement that Lois could barely see or keep track of, Clark Kent disappeared. Replacing him was Kal-El, stoically draped in his Kryptonian garb. With his eyes fixed steadfast towards whatever unseen crisis he was hearing, he stepped out onto her balcony. A rush of wind replaced him as he propelled himself up, effortlessly rocketing skywards.

Lois' heart was pounding in her chest. She sat up slowly, and spied the shirt she liberated him from still lying on her kitchen floor. She went to pick it up. The flannel was soft in her hands. She buried her face in the fabric, breathing in his scent, before sliding the shirt around her own shoulders and wrapping herself tightly in it.

The untouched tea was still steeping in the pot. She poured herself a mug, and sipped on it while her mind wandered. She wondered for a moment what it was that was happening out there. She wondered if Clark would be able to save the day. Then she smiled to herself. _Of course he will. He's Superman._

With nothing left to do, she crawled into bed without changing her clothes and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 - Shower

Chapter 3

A jangling chorus of bells and buzzing jolted Lois awake. Her eyes snapped open before her brain had time to register what was going on. A light flashed on her bedside table as the clamour continued. Her phone was ringing.

She reached for the offending device and accepted the call. "Hello?" She answered, groggily.

"Lane!" Perry bellowed on the other end. "Wake up!" He instructed.

"I'm up," she said, as she swung her legs over the side of the bed and came to a seated position. She checked the clock. It was 5:47 a.m.

"He's back," Perry stated.

The implication didn't register with Lois. It was before her morning coffee, after all. "Who's back?"

"Turn on your TV, Lane."

Half awake, she shuffled to the living room and flicked on the television. A pixelated cell phone video flashed across the screen, showing an apartment building surrounded by emergency crews. The camera lens was frantically trying to zoom in, trying to catch something yet unseen.

" _He's been here for hours,_ " the newscaster was describing. " _The structural integrity of the building was compromised during the Battle of Metropolis, but no one knew just how bad the damage was until last night, when the building began to shake violently."_

The footage cut to an interview with a distressed looking civilian. " _We thought it was an earthquake at first, but earthquakes don't usually happen in Metropolis. Then we just heard this voice, telling us to evacuate. When we got out we saw him._ "

The feed cut back to the cell phone video. The zoom focused at the foot of the building where Lois was surprised to see a gaping hole in the wall. Just inside the gap, she spotted movement. A shadowy outline of a figure in navy, was lunging with his back against a weight bearing pillar. He was like Atlas, carrying the world on his shoulders. A draft crossed the opening, and a billowing, deep red mantel wafted out, catching the wind like a waving flag.

Lois smiled.

" _He held up the building while everyone escaped_ ," continued the civilian. " _It was amazing. We'd all be dead by now if it wasn't for him_."

Professional footage replaced the grainy cell phone video. Superman was exiting the damaged building, as civilians and emergency crews looked on. As he walked forward, the apartment block crumbled behind him in a haze of debris. He seemed unfazed as the concrete around him disintegrated.

" _Residents of the building are being relocated to a temporary shelter while housing assistance is organized_ " the newscaster read. " _Only minor injuries were reported, although medical staff are checking all residents to be certain._ "

The reel continued to follow Superman as he helped the paramedics loading patients into ambulances.

"I need you to get out there, try to talk to him," said Perry's voice in Lois' ear.

"He looks a little busy right now," Lois replied.

"I think he'll make time for you," Perry countered. Lois almost forgot that Perry had witnessed Lois and Superman lock lips the day of the Battle. "I want to know everything: Where has he been, why is he back? What are his motives? Is he here to help, or should we brace for more carnage?"

"I don't think he means us any harm," Lois said without thinking.

"Don't make any conclusions until after you've spoken to him," Perry instructed. "Now get out there. I want your take by one p.m. We're not waiting for the print edition. It will be exclusive web content — for paywall only subscribers."

"Yes, Perry. I'm on it." The line cut off and she put her phone down on the coffee table, before muting the television.

She shivered a bit in the cold morning air, and pulled Clark's shirt tightly around herself. She was just starting to wonder whether it would be faster to find him by going out, or by waiting for him to return, when she heard the handle on the balcony door turn. She whipped her head around, and there he was. The glow of dawn was rising just behind him, framing him in a radiant light as he entered the apartment.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes," Lois said, as she went over to him.

Specks of debris dusted his hair and attire. He grinned shyly, his countenance humble despite his heroics.

Lois touched the edge of his cape as it floated around his body. It felt like fluid in her hand. She coiled a section of it around her fingers and examined the fabric.

"It was the blanket my parents wrapped me in, when they sent my ship away from Krypton," he explained as he observed her curiosity.

"And now you wear it as a security blanket?" Lois teased.

He laughed, "Something like that. It's indestructible, made from a protective synthetic material not possible to recreate on Earth. It comes in handy sometimes."

"I suppose it would," replied Lois. She glanced back towards the television. They were replaying and deconstructing the apartment situation.

Kal-El's eyes followed hers to the screen. "Ah," he uttered in realization.

"Perry called." Lois said. "He wanted me to get the scoop." She looked back at him and reached up to brush the concrete dust from his shoulders.

"And what scoop is that?" He asked, feigning ignorance. He grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him.

"Superman returns," she replied.

"Hmm…" He bent his head down towards her neck and brushed his lips against the exposed skin. His hands peeled the lapel of the flannel shirt away from her shoulder as he grazed the surface of her collarbone. "Looks like someone has been borrowing his clothes while he's been away."

"This old thing? No, it belongs to Clark Kent, this new reporter at work."

"Oh, I see. Well, in any case, I think it's owner might be needing it back." He slid it off her shoulders, caressing her arms as he guided it off of her.

Lois wanted to play this game, too. She reached up to the collar of his suit, and tried to get at the skin underneath. He laughed quietly in response. "That might be a little difficult. It's not meant to come off very easily." He covered her hands with his own and gently pushed them towards her. "Give me one second."

A sudden breeze brushed Lois' face, as he disappeared in a whirlwind. She blinked, and turned around. Clark stood in the kitchen, dressed in his jeans and flannel again, although he'd failed to button up the shirt. To Lois' surprise, he'd found his glasses, and also put a pot of coffee on. She laughed happily. "You should come around more often," she said, smiling.

He grinned earnestly back at her. "I'd like that, Lois."

She walked across the apartment, noticing that his suit was draped over the back of the couch before she joined him behind the kitchen counter. They waited for the coffee to brew.

"What did you hear last night?" She asked after a moment.

He clenched his jaw, looking hesitant.

"You don't have to shelter me, I want to understand," she said.

His eyes searched hers for a moment, but then he nodded. "I heard the building creaking, then a rumble. I heard the residents whispering in panic. I heard the rebar inside the concrete pillars groan and snap. It was only a matter of time before the material around it disintegrated."

"The man they were interviewing on the news… he said he heard a voice telling them to evacuate."

"I can… throw my voice, so to speak. I can make myself heard where I need to be heard." He said it so softly she almost didn't believe him.

"Clark, that's amazing."

The coffee maker beeped, interrupting the moment. Lois reached into the cupboard for two mugs, and served the fresh brew. "I hope you like it black," she said, handing him a mug. "I don't think I have any milk or sugar."

"Black is just fine, Lois. Thank you."

They sat beside one another, perched on the stools by the counter, sipping their coffees in silence. The TV flashed and buzzed as it continued to review the incident.

"You did good out there," Lois said after a minute.

"Did well," Clark replied. Lois shot him a look and he laughed.

"I think people will be happy to see you," Lois told him, ignoring the correction.

"That's not why I did it," he replied.

"I know. But everyone has been living in fear for the past month… we could use a little hope."

"That's not always the way it is portrayed." He gestured towards the television.

The marquee at the bottom of the screen was reading: _SUPERMAN: MAN OR MENACE?_.

"You just need a little help with the framing. People want to believe in good. There just hasn't been enough of it to go around lately. We start to forget what it looks like. I could help."

Clark nodded. "I trust you," he said, and reached for her hand.

She squeezed his palm against hers. "So… you don't mind if I report on it?"

He shook his head. "It's being reported on anyway. You have a fuller picture. It makes sense."

"I guess I'm just wondering where the lines are…" Lois wondered aloud. "Between this…" she waved a hand between them, "Whatever this is, and you being you, while Perry needs me to be me."

Clark's eyes darkened as she spoke. She recognized the look this time. "I don't want there to be lines, Lo." He reached forward and scooped her off her stool and onto his lap. "This," he waved his hand between them, replicating her previous gesture, "This is important to me."

Lois understood that he was talking about more than just the line between personal and professional. He was talking about _them_. She touched his jaw with her hand, and bent her head forward to find his lips with hers.

"It feels unreal," she confessed. She ran her hand through his hair. The strands were gritty with the remnants of the apartment building. She picked a small piece of concrete from his head. An idea crossed her mind, and she slid off of his lap and began to back away, while beckoning him with a gentle pull on his hand.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Well, I'm not sure if you noticed," she began, "But I'm still in my dress from yesterday, and you are covered in dust and concrete."

He looked her up and down as he stood up from the stool and followed her invitation. She led him into the bathroom and closed the door behind them, smiling wryly at him. He looked a bit confused for a minute, but when she turned on the shower faucet, it dawned on him. Lois reached up to his face and planted her lips firmly on his. His hands closed around the small of her back, willing her body towards him. He sucked at her bottom lip, nipping it into his mouth before smoothing it over with his tongue.

Tucking her fingers beneath the fabric of his shirt, she slid it off of his shoulders. She placed her hands on his chest, as their mouths met and tongues mingled.

Steam rose from the running water behind the shower curtain. Lois' cheeks warmed in the humidity, and she felt her muscles relax as he ran his palms up her back. Reaching the clasp at her collar, he nimbly unhooked it before finding the zipper with his right hand. He slid it down slowly, tooth by tooth, following with his left hand on her bare skin. He was teasing her now.

As the zipper reached her tailbone, she shifted her shoulders out of the fabric and the dress fell to the floor. Clark gazed at her, and she suddenly became hyper aware of the girlishly pink lingerie she was wearing below. He didn't seem to mind. His eyes were fixed on her stomach, and after a moment he reached out to touch a small keloid scar on her abdomen.

Lois thought back to how she got it. It was the night she met him, when she followed him into the scout ship. The sentry had wounded her, trying to protect its charge. Clark heard her cry, and cauterized the wound to stop the internal bleeding.

"I left a mark," he whispered, brushing his thumb across it. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not," Lois replied, definitively. "You saved my life."

He breathed deeply, seemingly relieved by her forgiveness. He allowed himself to take in the sight of the rest of her. He pulled her close and whispered in her ear, "You're beautiful." She grinned and felt herself blush as he grazed her earlobe with his lips.

Her nerves were easing and she smiled into his shoulder, trailing kisses along his neck. She wasn't sure if it was because the room was slowly becoming a sauna, or because of the touch of his skin, but the temperature of her blood was rising.

The clothing situation was becoming a bit uneven. She caught the button on his jeans with her index finger, and deftly unzipped him before sliding them down his muscular legs.

Down to the last layer now, Lois felt like a teenager. She hardly dared to look at him in his black boxer briefs. At once she was consumed with anticipation, and was terrified by what might happen should the last barriers between them be stripped away.

Her lips caressed his in a soft, luscious kiss. He placed his hands on either side of her face, as she pressed herself into him urgently.

"I want to be with you," she said in a quiet moan. The words slipped out of her mouth before she had time to consider them.

"You have no idea how much I want that, too, Lois." He looked down at her amorously. She did have some idea. She was, after all, pressed right against him, with only a few thin layers of fabric separating their bodies. A certain part of him betrayed his desire.

The sound of rushing water distracted Lois for a moment, and she hesitated. "Is this happening too quickly?" She asked, slightly confused, as if coming out of a dream.

He hugged her close to him. "It's up to you," he said. "I'm not going anywhere. We can wait."

She pulled away from him, breathing heavily, and turned around to face the sink. The mirror was fogged over completely, but she stared at it anyway, considering for a minute. They had been through an awful lot together — then she hadn't seen him for weeks — but now she knew why — and there had always been a connection between them. It had been apparent since he saved her on the scout ship, since she traced his story and hunted him down. Since he confided in her.

And now he was here, and saying and doing all the right things.

She collected her thoughts. "A shower would be nice," she decided aloud. She reached around her back, and unhooked her bra, allowing the restrictive covering to fall away from her and join the other garments on the floor.

She felt warm hands at her waist. "Let me," he whispered in her ear, as he pressed his chest against her back. His skin felt hot against hers. She reached a hand up to touch his face, as he nuzzled his chin into her shoulder. Slowly, his fingers slid beneath the thin fabric of her underwear, and tugged the material down over her hips, guiding it to the floor as he caressed her legs. He touched her ankle gently as she stepped out of the garment.

Lois seized the moment to slip away and disappear behind the shower curtain. She heard a little noise of frustration rumble in his throat, as she went. It was somewhere between a laugh and growl.

She cupped the warm water in her hands as it fell from the ceiling faucet and doused her head in the stream. "Aren't you going to join me?" She goaded him through the curtain.

She reached for the shampoo and lathered it into her hair, while listening intently to a quiet rustle on the other side of the curtain. She guessed he was doing away with his boxers. The rings of the shower curtain jingled behind her as she layered her hair on top of her head and rubbed the wash into her scalp. She sensed him step into the shower behind her, and for a brief instant her body stiffened. He was almost certainly completely naked now.

Lois breathed, but neither moved and they stood separated by the stream of the water. After a moment, she felt his hand gently caress the back of her neck. He rubbed his fingers into her hair and massaged her scalp. Lois closed her eyes in contentment. The feeling was heavenly, and her muscles totally relaxed as the nerves of her scalp sent signals of pleasure to the rest of her body.

At the subtle recommendation of his hands, she tilted her head back into the water, as her hair fell in wet strands down her back, and the stream washed away the shampoo. He toyed gently with her hair, coaxing the water through it, then brushed it off of her neck and over the front of her right shoulder.

Lois felt him step forward to kiss her neck. The water ricocheted off of him onto her back, until he closed the gap and pressed his body against hers. He was warm and solid, and she felt a surge of blood through her veins, as their skin met. In addition to the strength of his chest, she felt the unmistakeable hardened length of his shaft press against her lower back. The pressure fanned a fire in her core, and made her heart pound. It was bliss to feel him against her.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. They stood in the stream of hot water pouring steadily down around them. Lois closed her eyes, allowing her mind to race ahead of her body. Half of her wanted to turn around, wrap her legs around him and make love to him right there. The other half of her wanted to savour the moment.

Clark was calm and steady. It was obvious that he was aroused, but he held back his advances. After a while, she raised her hands, and pulled slightly on his arms, which were still wrapped around her. He loosened his grasp, and she turned to face him with eyes closed. Her lips found his with ease, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. It was a gentle, intimate and unhurried kiss.

She opened her eyes and found him gazing down at her with warmth. The water was beading on his cheekbones and chin, and streaks of soot were running from his hair down his face and neck. She reached up to comb her fingers through his dark mane, urging the water to rinse away the remnants of his earlier trial.

She grabbed the soap from the little shelf in the wall, and raised it to his chest. He closed his eyes as a look of serenity crossed his face. She caressed the bar over his skin with one hand, and massaged the suds into his chest and arms with the other.

"Turn around," she whispered softly to him, after she had covered his front. He followed her instructions revealing his immense, smooth and rippled back. She kissed his shoulder gently, then brushed the soap over him, kneading into the skin where she felt tension. She wondered for a minute if it felt good to a man whose skin was as tough as steel. Clark made a low groan, and she guessed that the answer was yes.

His glutes were perfectly round, and Lois couldn't help but squeeze gently as she rubbed him. His breathing became heavier, and she couldn't help but giggle quietly.

"What's funny?" He asked, turning his head back over his shoulder. His voice betrayed a hint of insecurity.

"Oh nothing," she smiled and blushed back. "You just… have a really nice butt." She giggled again, as he turned back towards her in a moment of heat and joy, and seized her lips in his. He forgot that they were taking things slow, and grabbed her waist to pull her against him, as he leaned back against the wall. She let him whisk her from her position of safe distance to one where there was no space between them at all.

He plied the soap from her hand and reached around her to rub it across her back. She hung her arms around his neck as he trailed a hand down to her thighs and lifted her knee around him. Her foot rested on the lip of the tub while he glided the soap over her leg.

Clark seemed calm and focused, but Lois was having trouble staying cool. She felt a dangerous sense of urgency in this position. He repeated the same movements with her other leg, and she whimpered quietly. Slowly he moved his hands upwards along her ribs, until he grazed the underside of her breasts. Lois let out a tiny cry at the delicate sensation. She felt her nipples harden at his touch.

He panted into her neck, kissing and touching his tongue to her pulse point. His right hand ventured further, and he brushed his thumb across her hardened bud. A shot of fire ignited at Lois' base. She gasped as he pinched her between his thumb and forefinger.

"Clark — " she panted.

"Mhmm?"

She smiled between deep breaths, and managed to say, "Maybe we should get out of the shower?" She caught his eye and he nodded as he kissed her warmly. He dropped the soap and they rinsed themselves in the hot water for a minute. Lois turned off the faucet, and rung out her hair.

In a swift movement, Clark reached under her legs and lifted her whole body effortlessly into his arms. She held him around his neck as he stepped out of the tub and set her down on the bath mat. She reached for a couple of fresh towels, handing one to him and wrapping the other around herself. Clark tucked the towel she handed to him around his hips, as a bead of water dripped from a curl on his forehead. Lois lost herself for a moment, admiring him.

Suddenly the bathroom felt a little too hot. Lois reached for the door handle, twisted and opened. She stepped out into the main room of her apartment. Cool air prickled her skin, raising goosebumps.

Over the back of the couch, his suit was still spread majestically, the cape trailing out onto the floor. She found herself drawn to it, reaching almost without thinking for the ethereal fabric. She was surprised to find it detached itself from the rest of the suit at her touch, and she was left holding it, wondering how it could be so solid and yet so light.

"Not many people get to touch that," Clark's baritone rumbled behind her, a hint of amusement in his voice. She turned to find him smirking, leaning against the door frame.

"I was just curious about — "

" — I know." He smiled understandingly. "That's one of the things I love about you, Lois. You're always curious."

 _Love._ The word echoed in Lois's mind. _Did he just say that?_

"I was curious about how it felt." She wasn't sure how to respond, so she completed her thought. Distracted, she didn't notice that her towel had come loose until it was too late. It fell with a thump in a heap at her feet.

Clark gave a little chuckle. "Now is as good a time as any to find out."

Lois blushed and smiled. She stretched the cape out in her hands, and then flipped it sideways around her shoulders. It fluttered as it enveloped her, wrapping her in a warmth that she didn't think possible.

"It's remarkable," she said smiling.

A look Lois hadn't seen before crossed Clark's face. It was something like contentment, but he was radiating with a glow that made Lois feel a little dizzy.

"What is it?" She asked him.

He shook his head slightly from side to side, and walked towards her. He put his hand on either side of her shoulders, and stared intently at her. "You're the most magnetic thing I've ever seen."

* * *

"OK Perry, it's coming your way."

"About damn time, Lane. You are cutting it close. What have you got for me?"

Lois was sitting on the couch, huddled over her laptop, cradling her phone in her ear. She hadn't bothered to get dressed. "It's a focus piece. On the cape."

"The cape?" Perry sounded bewildered. "I wanted a tell all!"

She shifted a little bit, her skin brushing against the interstellar fabric that was still draped around her shoulders. "Yes, the cape. Listen, it's as much of a symbol as he is. I had a conversation with him. He agreed to let me cover it."

Perry guffawed on the other end of the line. "Must have been some conversation!"

Lois ignored his skepticism. "It was made in a Kryptonian lab from an impermeable synthetic. It's construction is unlike anything we have here on Earth. It's a smart fabric — it keeps you warm when you are cold, and dry when you're wet. But beyond that, it's borderline sentient."

"Are you telling me it's some kind of alien activewear?"

"Perry, listen, this is something no one else is going to have."

There was a pause on the other end of the line. Lois knew Perry would say yes, he just needed to hold his skepticism and think about it for one second.

"I like it." He said definitively. "This is something no one else is going to have."

Lois rolled her eyes as Perry threw her own words back at her.

"It's personal," he continued, "Intimate. Good work, Lane. You send me what you have and I'll get a photographer over to you so we can get some photos."

"That's all right, Perry, I've got a couple images coming your way. I don't think we should go full Annie Leibowitz on this one."

"Fine. I'll follow up if we need anything else."

"Bye, Perry."

Lois ended the call and set her phone down beside her. She looked around the apartment, her eyes trailing to the bathroom door. Visions of the early morning shower flashed in her mind.

Afterwards, Clark had graciously agreed to end their rendezvous so that she could meet her deadline, but not before he answered all of her questions. He was patient with her and even keeled as she interviewed him.

It made her happy to put her professional hat on. It gave her a chance to get collected, and to stem an overwhelming rising tide of emotions and questions about what was transpiring between them.

Just before departing, he'd rolled his suit carefully and put it in his shoulder bag.

"I guess you'll be wanting this back?" She'd asked, waving the end of the cape away from her body.

He smiled. "Hang on to it for a little while, will you? I can always come back for it later."

"What if you need it?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "I can get by with out it."

"Of course you can," Lois realized.

He stepped forward and kissed her on the head before he turned to leave. It was a familiar gesture, like it had happened a million times before, like he was giving her a kiss before heading out to work.

Now, Lois was thinking how the last eighteen hours simultaneously felt like a dream and like the most natural thing in the world. She was thinking that she wanted it to continue. She was thinking that she had better get dressed.


	4. Chapter 4 - Dinner

_Author note: Thanks for the reviews! Glad to hear that you guys are enjoying it and think that the characterization is true to the MoS 'verse. I'll continue adding new chapters as they come. The story will start building around a larger plot, but still focused on developing the Clois romance! :) Hope you enjoy!_

 **Chapter 4 - Dinner**

Over the next week, Lois was back to playing her old avoidance game. Whenever she ran into Clark at work she blushed, smiled and said, "Hi." He would blush, smile and say "Hi," back. This was followed by an awkward dance around each other, as each one of them tried to get to the place where they were going.

She wasn't avoiding Clark because she didn't want to see him. Lois was afraid she wouldn't be able to control herself and would jump him by the water cooler. She needed to focus on her work.

Focusing on her work, however, was difficult when half the stories she was covering involved Superman. On Monday, Superman foiled a would-be mass shooting, handing the perpetrator and his unregistered firearms over to the police. On Wednesday, he intervened when a young Muslim woman was verbally assaulted by a man spewing hate on the street. On Thursday, he delivered a series of documents and hard drives to the courthouse, revealing an offshore tax evasion scheme. The documents were now being made public to various newspapers around Metropolis and Gotham.

It was all Lois could do to keep up.

"Where do all my reporters go when there is news to cover?" Bellowed Perry, standing over Clark's empty desk on Friday afternoon.

"He's covering the reports of elder abuse down at St. Anthony's," Lois chimed across the bullpen floor. It was a half-truth. She knew Clark was working on it, albeit interspersed with other activities.

"Well, I need someone to cover a Superman issue."

"I'll do it," Lois said, reaching out her hand and beckoning for the document that Perry was carrying.

Perry looked uncomfortable. _Perry never looks uncomfortable. Why does he look uncomfortable?_. A pit formed in Lois' stomach.

"This one isn't for you, Lane."

"What's going on?" Steve asked, wandering over to see what the fuss was about. He peered over Perry's shoulder and scanned the document. A sly smile crossed his face. "Lois, you dog."

"Perry, give that to me, now." Lois ordered. She'd never given Perry a command before. He was so shocked he obeyed.

A brash click-bait headline met Lois' eyes: _How did Lois Lane get a hold of Superman's cape? You'll never believe how it happened!_

"It seems the _Inquisitor_ has some scurrilous ideas about where you got your information," Perry confessed.

Lois couldn't help it. She let out a loud laugh. "And you wanted Clark to cover this?" She asked through her laughter.

"Well I —"

"— For God's sake Perry, don't waste his time. Just ignore it, the _Inquisitor_ isn't worth the newsprint it is written on."

Perry turned around sheepishly and went back to his office. She understood that he was trying to protect her, but she didn't need protecting. Still, she kept the printout beside her keyboard, and tried unsuccessfully not to read it.

She stayed late to finish her first piece on the offshore tax evasion scheme. It would be the first of several on the topic, she was sure. It covered the basics and implicated a number of prominent businessmen, like Garrison Slate, founder of S.T.A.R. labs. But Lois sensed this was just the tip of the iceberg. The true meat of the story was still to be discovered in the thousands of documents she had yet to read. Still, this first piece would make a good start.

Friday nights at work were not unusual for Lois. This time, however, she stayed a little longer than she needed to, hoping that Clark might return to his desk.

He didn't.

After submitting her work to copy editing, she decided to head home. When she finally packed up her things, she stopped to fold the printout from the _Inquisitor_ , and slipped it into the pocket of her blazer.

—

At home, Lois' apartment seemed unusually quiet and empty. She found herself unable to get settled and reached for her phone out of habit. A quick skim through her notifications revealed nothing particularly interesting. Her thumb found her contacts absentmindedly. As she scrolled through the list, the name _Clark Kent_ jumped out at her, hitting her like a ton of bricks. She didn't remember actually ever getting his phone number. Then she remembered her phone was syncing to her work contact list.

She started a message and typed _Hey, it's Lois._ She hesitated, as a voice inside of her said it was inappropriate to contact him outside of work. Then, shoving that feeling aside, she pressed send.

An eternity passed in a millisecond. Then, three little dots appeared.

 _Hey_ , he wrote back. This seemed like a good start.

 _Any crises this evening?_

 _All is quiet, it seems._

Lois thought hard about how to follow this up. She wanted to see him, but didn't want to scare him off. Or worse, end up accidentally making a booty call. _Any plans this evening?_ She decided to ask.

 _I'm just cooking some dinner._

Lois could hardly believe her eyes. _What are you making?_ She asked.

 _Risotto. Family recipe._

Lois smiled. The Kansas farm boy was doing some home cooking.

 _There's more than enough for two, if you'd like to join._ He wrote in a follow-up.

Butterflies erupted in Lois' stomach. It was just the kind of invitation she secretly hoped for. It was almost like he had read her mind. _That would be nice_ , she replied.

 _I'm at 344 Clinton Street, just off 30th and Broad. See you soon?_

 _On my way._

Lois put her coat back on, grabbed her purse and headed out into the night. It wasn't far to walk, just a couple of blocks. She arrived at a modest 1930s-built brick apartment block, and searched for Kent in the listing. Unable to find him, she sent him another text. _Hey, I'm here._

 _Be right down._

Lois watched her breath escape into the cold of the evening. A breeze brushed her hair away from her face. The air felt cool on her cheeks, which were warm with the anticipation of seeing him again.

Through a window in the door, Lois saw a tall dark figure descend the steps into the lobby. It was Clark. His beautiful angular face was beaming with a wide grin. It made Lois feel a little giddy.

"Why hello Miss Lane," he greeted her as he opened the door. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Mr. Kent," she returned as she stepped through the door and beamed back at him.

Without hesitation, he wrapped his flannel covered arms around her, and she sighed quietly into him. The scent reminded her of last weekend: warm, musky, sun-baked. She closed her eyes and basked in the embrace.

"Feels like it has been a long week," Lois said into his shoulder.

"I'll say," he replied. He held her by the shoulders and caught her eyes with his own. "I missed you."

Lois was surprised by this confession. She felt the same, but wasn't used to a suitor being so forthcoming. _Isn't there a modern courtship dance of never saying what you truly feel?_ She wondered. She studied him, trying to find a hint of dishonesty or an endgame, but his face was open and relaxed. His eyes were hooking her with an intensity that she couldn't stave off. "I missed you, too," she confided.

He tilted his head forward just slightly, and their lips met, pulled together by some unseen magnetic force. Lois' extremities tingled at the sweet pressure. She had been waiting to kiss him all week.

He pulled back and smiled at her before taking her hand and motioning up the stairs. "I'm just up on the third floor," he said.

She followed him as he led her up the stairs, down a dimly lit hallway to a dark wooden door. The letter D marked the unit, hanging slightly askew on its nail. Clark reached up and straightened it habitually, as if this was something that happened all the time. "Here we are," he said. He opened the door, and the comforting smell of home cooking wafted out.

Inside was a minimal bachelor apartment. It was small, but well kept. Plain pine furnishings outfitted the space with a bed, a desk, and a love seat. Lois spotted a copy of _The Principles of Quantum Mechanics_ and a framed photo of his parents on a night-table beside the bed.

"It's not much, but it's a place to rest my head," he explained as he watched her eyes scan the room. "Can I take your coat?"

"Oh, sure," Lois mumbled, again surprised by his chivalry.

She watched him hang the garment in a tiny closet, populated sparsely by a couple of button down shirts and a corduroy jacket. A fleeting thought crossed her mind, that he looked like a giant trying to put a coat away in a hobbit's house.

"Everything is just about ready," he said, walking towards a door just off the main room.

She followed him through to a small kitchen. There was just enough space on the other side of the cupboards for a small round table with two chairs. Two places were set neatly beneath a window that looked out to the street below. In the middle of the table a tea light glinted, illuminating a lone carnation that had been carefully placed in a water glass. Lois couldn't help but smile at the modest decoration. It may have been simple, but he was clearly making an effort.

He pulled out a chair and motioned for her to sit. "Glass of wine?"

"Please," she replied as she sat down.

He uncorked a bottle and poured the contents into two glasses.

"I hope it's okay I texted," she said, suddenly feeling a little nervous. Despite the intimacy of the previous weekend, and their warm embrace at the door, she felt like she was back to square one trying to talk to him again.

"I was hoping you might reach out," he said with a smile, placing the wine glass in front of her. "Didn't I say I'd missed you?"

"You did," she admitted. She sipped at her wine, hoping it would calm her down a little. She watched him stir the contents of a pot on the stove. "How long have you lived in this apartment?" She asked, noticing the absence of any pictures or decorations on the walls.

"A couple of weeks," he answered, "I moved in just before I started at the _Planet_. I wasn't sure how it was going to go, so I picked a cheap place with month-to-month rent."

Lois nodded. It was prudent and practical of him. Still, she felt a little sad knowing that Superman was resting his head in a shoebox. "And how are you finding life in Metropolis?"

Clark smirked as he dished out the risotto into two bowls. "I'd say it's going pretty well." He ground some pepper on top, and placed a bowl in front of Lois. "Although the drivers aren't particularly kind to cyclists."

"You cycle?" Lois was surprised.

"How did you think I got to work?" He asked with a smile as he took a seat across from her.

She hadn't really thought about how he might be commuting. "I guess I just thought you —"

"— Flew?" Clark grinned. "I thought it might be better to stay under the radar."

"Do you think you'll be staying for a while?" She asked, trying to sound conversational. The tone of her voice betrayed her vested interest.

He fixed her with a piercing stare. "I'm finding good reason to."

Lois blushed, and looked down at her bowl. The risotto looked amazing.

"Well, cheers," he said earnestly, raising his wine glass.

"Cheers," she replied, clinking her glass to his. The first few bites were heavenly. The taste was warm, comforting and creamy, with just a hint of acidity. "Clark, this is delicious."

He smiled shyly. "I'm glad you like it, Lois."

"And you just whipped this up, for a regular Friday night dinner?"

He shrugged. "It's easier than it looks. My mom taught me how to make it when I was a teenager."

"Well she certainly raised you right."

"That she did."

"Have you seen her much lately?" Lois asked. She remembered the kind woman she'd met in Smallville. At first, Martha had been cautious when Lois asked to talk about her son. Eventually, Lois was able to convey that she was there as a friend, not an extortionist.

Clark looked pensive. "We talk on the phone. I could visit more often, but she wants me to be out there, living my life."

"Which life?"

Clark gave Lois a look that told her she'd hit the nail on the head. "A life where I can do good in this world, and still find a little happiness for myself."

"Sounds like a reasonable hope for one's child."

He nodded, then went silent. He breathed, then chuckled quietly to himself. "I think she keeps hoping I'll bring someone home one day."

"Oh?" Lois teased. "Any candidates?"

"There's one." His face was serious. "This girl from work... Catherine? Cat? Grant, I think."

Lois kicked him playfully under the table. He laughed, and winced jokingly at her attack. "That's not even funny," she scolded him, despite a smile.

"No? Why not?'

"I can think of better matches," she stated.

"Oh really?" He asked, teasing her. "Who did you have in mind?"

"I don't know..." she trailed off, embarrassed to say it.

"Someone more like Lois Lane?"

She nodded, and sipped seductively at her wine glass.

Clark sat back in his chair and studied her for a minute. "Well, what would you think about that?"

"About what?" She raised her fork to her mouth and took a bite of her meal.

"If I wanted to bring you home."

Lois choked a little. She cleared her throat and thought about it. She set her fork down as she evaluated the question. "You know, most guys just want to Netflix, chill and dash these days."

"I'm not most guys." Clark tried to set her straight.

"No... that you most certainly are not." She stared at her wine glass pensively, and rubbed a finger against the stem. "You can't blame me for not trying to get my hopes up. I mean, it just didn't occur to me that we'd be there yet."

Clark looked a little sad. She didn't like seeing him look that way.

Lois opened her mouth to try to explain. Words tumbled out faster than she could stop herself. "I mean, you just got back. And things have hardly even got off the ground — figuratively, I mean. Don't get me wrong, it was amazing to spend time together last weekend. And you're always so chivalrous... with the rescues and the doors and the coat and the candle — I just, I don't know how to look at you at work without wanting to drag you into the supply closet — and we haven't even — you know — let alone put a label on things and I just — it didn't occur to me you were thinking that far ahead."

Clark was smiling at her now, watching as she became flustered by her own stream of consciousness. Eventually she burned herself out.

"So, what are _you_ thinking?" He asked, not meeting her eyes. "About this?"

Lois' mind was still racing. "I think... I need to figure out how to be a professional and balance reporting on Superman. I feel like I don't know when you are Clark Kent and when you're _him_. I feel like there is a great responsibility to being the person that you are seeing, and I'm not sure how to be that person."

She reached into the pocket of her blazer and pulled out the _Inquisitor_ story. She unfolded it and handed it to him. His brow furrowed as he read it.

"Having said that," she continued, touching his arm gently as she spoke, "I think my stomach feels funny every time I see you. I think I really like seeing you, and I want that to continue..." She let her voice trail off.

Clark put the printout down and held her hand. "Well, to start... I'm not really the Clark Kent people know at the office, or the Superman people read about in the newspapers." He paused. "I'm somewhere in between... I guess that's something only my parents have ever really known."

Lois nodded in understanding.

"And as for this," he waved the paper in his hand, "Well it is clearly all made up... none of this actually happened, and you know that."

"Well, not exactly like that," Lois replied, "But they were on the right track."

Clark read over the article. "I guess they don't censor explicit language over at the _Inquisitor_ , do they?"

"Apparently not." Lois rolled her eyes. "What a rag."

"Some of this actually sounds kind of fun..." Clark mused.

Lois playfully slapped his hand. "Seriously, Clark. If I keep reporting things that no one else knows about Superman, people are going to talk. How can we date and still protect your identity?"

"So..." he began slowly, "You would say that we're dating?" He smiled out of the corner of his mouth.

Lois froze. She didn't mean to say it. But it was out there now, and he didn't seem fazed. "Is that what you would say?" She asked.

"It's what I would like to say," he replied, bringing his chair over to her. He leaned towards her, so that they were close, but not touching.

"I would like to say that, too." Lois basked in the warmth he was radiating. It was intoxicating.

"Well, then I think that settles that." He tilted his face towards her and pressed his lips softly against hers. Lois' mind went blank, and all she could focus on was the gentle warmth of their lips moving against each other. She placed a hand on his chest and pulled back, breathed heavily and touched her forehead to his.

"As for my identity," he whispered, "Let me worry about that. Besides, won't it be good cover if word gets around that you're dating Clark Kent?"

"I guess you're right."

Clark touched his hand to her thigh for a second, then stood up from his chair. "All finished?" He asked, reaching for the empty bowl in front of her.

She nodded, "Yes, thank you. It was great."

He cleared away the plates, and quickly washed them in the sink. Lois watched, amazed that he was everything he was and that he was also standing in front of her, washing dishes.

"Let me walk you home," he said, turning to her as he finished cleaning up.

They put on their coats, and Lois followed him out of the apartment. He insisted on opening each door for her along the way. It still felt a little strange, but she smiled to herself, thinking she could get used to it.


	5. Chapter 5 - Euphoria

_Author Note: Head's up this chapter gets spicy! If that's not your thing, skip this one. If it is, enjoy!_

 **Chapter 5 - Euphoria**

Outside, the city seemed unusually quiet. Strangely, it felt a little warmer than when she arrived at Clark's building. Clark offered her his elbow and she looped her hand through his arm, holding him tightly as they walked in silence. Occasionally one of them would glance sideways, and smile, but otherwise no words were spoken.

They arrived at Lois' brownstone and she advanced up the steps, unaware that she'd left him behind. When she noticed, she turned around to find he was still standing at the bottom of the stairs, hands in his pockets.

"Come up," she said, motioning inside with her head.

Clark didn't move. She thought she heard him make a low rumbling sound in the back of his throat, like a little growl. She didn't need to be able to read his mind to know that he was fighting against himself. He was thinking that if he went inside, he wouldn't be able to resist a certain course of events. The thing was, Lois didn't want him to resist.

She kept her eyes locked on his, beckoning him towards her. Slowly, step by step, he climbed the stairs towards her, stopping so close their noses were almost touching. She studied his eyes, then took his hand and pulled him inside.

As they climbed the stairs to her flat, Lois became aware of an unseen intensity growing between them. It felt like the build up of electricity before a lightning strike.

She fumbled with the keys to her apartment, then let Clark in before closing the door softly behind them. She took off her coat and hung it on a nearby hook, hesitating before she turned to face him.

He'd placed his jacket neatly on the arm of her couch and was standing firmly with his arms at his sides, watching her, fists gently clenching and unclenching. He looked a bit like he was trying to prepare himself for a race. She stepped towards him tentatively.

"Lois —" he whispered in an effort of resistance.

She shook her head and touched her fingers gently to his lips, following with a kiss. She didn't want him to try to talk her out of anything. He drew in a breath and returned the embrace as her lips parted and closed against his in slow, steady movements. Her mind was melting away at the touch, and all she could sense was the moist heat of their mouths.

His hands found her waist, cautiously at first, then clutching the small of her back, pulling her into him as the kiss intensified. With her body pressed closer to his, she felt like it would be easy to lose herself against the mass of him.

Her hands cupped his jaw on either side of his beautiful face. She felt transported by the vision and touch of him. The first time they'd kissed, in the intensity and confusion of battle, she'd hardly allowed herself to believe what was happening. But now, he was here in her apartment. Here, after seeking her out, telling her she was beautiful, wanting to take her back home, wanting to date her.

She grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pulled him towards her, then took his hand authoritatively and led him to the bedroom.

"I want to be with you," she whispered, repeating the words she'd proclaimed last weekend. She removed his glasses from his face, kissed him gently and stepped back towards the bed. The back of her thighs touched the edge of the mattress as she looked up at him seductively.

His eyes darkened in that way that was becoming familiar to her now, and it showed her that he was now beyond any thoughts of doubt or uncertainty. He wanted her just as much as she wanted him.

With a look of fever, he pulled at the lapels of her blazer, and tugged the garment from her shoulders, throwing it unceremoniously to the floor. His breath was heavy on her neck as she undid the buttons on his shirt. Even though she'd already seen him with his shirt off, the sight of his broad, muscular chest excited her as she undressed him.

She threaded her fingers through the curls on his pecs and pressed her hands into his skin. He exhaled with a soft groan, and caught her lips in his. Their tongues touched gently against each others' as Lois' heart pounded in her ears.

Warm hands trailed down her back, pausing at the exposed skin between her shirt and belt line. Pulling upwards, he took the shirt off in a swift movement. The sight of her creamy freckled skin and full, round breasts encased in a delicate cage of black lace seemed to entrance him. She knew he had seen her naked before, but she still couldn't help feeling nervous as he uncovered her.

There was no need to worry, as Clark only became more enthralled, dipping his head to her neck again and sucking at her pulse point. He unhooked her bra and tossed it aside with the rest of her clothes.

She tugged at his belt buckle as he ran his fingers up her ribs and grazed the base of her breast. Distracted by the sensation, she inhaled sharply and arched her back into him as he cupped the tender flesh. He dragged his lips over the skin beneath her throat as she curved her spine in an arc. He touched his tongue to her collarbone, then ducked his head again, taking her nipple into his mouth.

Blood pumped between Lois' legs as she furiously finished undoing his belt and unzipped his jeans. She yanked the denim down to his ankles and off of his feet, pausing briefly at her knees, where her face was level with his boxer briefs. Hesitantly, she touched a hand to his abdomen and slipped her thumb beneath the waistband to skim the skin below, rubbing the ridge where his obliques met his hip.

A gentle finger lifted Lois' chin. Clark was looking down at her, eyes filled simultaneously with desire and resistance to the lust incited in him by the proximity of her mouth. He raised her chin, coaxing her to stand up again.

"I don't mind," she said softly, kissing the skin beneath his earlobe.

Clark closed his eyes, as if his mind was drifting away. "As much as I'd like that, Lois," he murmured, "there's a few other things I'd like to do, first."

It was his turn to unzip Lois'. He slid her pants down her pale legs, lifting her effortlessly with a single hand, as he applied gentle pressure to the small of her back. He husked the remaining trousers from her form, throwing them in the same general direction where her other clothes now lay.

He set her down gently on the end of the bed, and she lay back as he bowed his head to her underware, planting a teasing kiss on her pelvis.

"Hey," she jested, "no fair."

He smirked and crawled on top of her, propping himself above her with his brawny arms. Lois, who was tall and a healthy weight, felt small beneath him. If it had been someone else, she might have felt intimidated or threatened, but under Clark she felt safe.

He reached a hand down to her thighs and stroked the soft skin as she sighed quietly in response to his touch. His fingers neared the edge of her lingerie, and he slid a thumb underneath the lace before pulling sharply upward, causing the fabric to stretch and rub against her core. She gasped slightly at the stimulation, before he tugged the the garment down over her hips, and teased it off her legs, kissing and caressing as he went. She freed one limb, while he slowly stripped the cloth from the other foot.

He kissed her ankle, then advanced his hands forward, thumbs tracing the inside of her legs as he leaned his body back over her. He paused just before reaching the junction of her thighs, gently massaging and applying pressure.

Lois closed her eyes. Her breath deepened, as she focused on the touch of his warm, strong hands. "Feels good," she hummed.

"Mhmm..." was all that he replied.

He kissed her neck and throat as his hands continued to wander. Teasingly, he worked his way to the lips of her core, sliding a finger between the folds. He rubbed back and forth over her clit, making her flushed and wet with anticipation.

"Clark —" she moaned heatedly.

"Yeah?" He breathed. Before waiting for an answer, he slipped a thick finger inside of her. She gasped quietly.

He worked her gently as she hummed in response to his movements. Encouraged, he reached his other hand to her breast, cupping her and pinching her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Her back arched up off of the mattress and into his hands as he pleasured her. It occurred to Lois for a moment that he could crush her if he wanted to, but from his touch alone she never would have suspected he was capable. Finding the right strength and touch seemed easy for him.

A sense of lightness was building in Lois' body. Compulsively her hands reached for the last piece of clothing that separated them. She sat up a little, and snapped the waistband of his boxers playfully, signalling her intent. He laughed and responded by slipping a second finger into her. She emitted a sound, somewhere between "Uh," and "Ah", as he continued to tantalize her.

It was not a forceful movement, but Lois marvelled to find herself lifted briefly off the bed. The novelty ignited a new fire in her, and she collared his neck with her hands, pulling his face towards hers in a heated kiss.

The new pressure inside of her was enough that it would send her over the edge given a minute or two. "I need to take these off of you," she professed urgently, tugging again at his underwear.

"I just want to make sure you're ready," he answered between kisses. There was something sweet about the way he said it. His tone betrayed devotion, but also a hint of fear.

"Clark, I've never been more ready," she declared.

He nuzzled his forehead into her neck. She felt him nod against her shoulder, and she took the opportunity to reach under the fabric with one hand and take hold of him.

Lois couldn't help but let her mouth gape a little bit at what she felt. When they'd been in the shower, she'd tried her hardest not to pay attention to the elephant in the room. She didn't think she could acknowledge it without... _acknowledging_ it. Now the hardest was in her hand.

With her free hand she peeled away his boxers. _Finally_ , she thought to herself.

She spied the organ she was grasping. Soft skin encased a thick rod of steel. She stroked him lightly with her thumb and forefinger, and tried unsuccessfully to wrap her digits around his length. She teased his head, wanting to make sure that he was ready, too.

A low note sounded in his throat as he ached against her touch. He shifted over her, placing his legs between hers and seizing her bum in his hands as he coaxed her hips to tilt favourably. Lois continued to tease him until he uttered a cry. "Lois —" he choked.

She answered by directing his head to her center. The touch of his tip against her stimulated her blood. "Yes, Clark," she voiced. It was more of an instruction than a reply.

He thrust forward into her, as he lay his forehead against her neck and pressed his body against her. Her tightness met him with resistance, but he pushed further as she adjusted to him and he filled her completely.

They were still for a moment as they took in the intensity of the sensation. The only movement was the rise and fall of their chests as they panted against each other. Clark looked up at her as he breathed. His eyes told her he could hardly believe it. Neither could Lois.

"I'm —" he started.

"— inside me," Lois finished. He nodded and connected his mouth to hers.

Filled entirely by his swell, Lois still needed more. He seemed to sense this, as he tucked his knees up under her hips and contracted his pelvis, pushing further into her. He enticed her into a slow and steady rhythm. Instead of pulling out he pressed in, contacting erogenously with her cervix.

Lois buckled against him, moaning a little more with each impulse. Their cadence matched exactly, building against the friction of their skin. Soon Lois was not the only one to vocalize her pleasure. Clark's panting grew steadily, to low grunts, then extended sobs as they rocked slowly and steadily against each other.

Nirvana seemed near, as lightness gave way to weightlessness. Lois relaxed her neck, expecting to rest her head against the mattress. She was surprised to find there was nothing behind her — they were hovering just over the bed.

Clark noticed, and reached a burly arm behind her to support her head, seemingly unfazed by their state of levity.

She clung passionately to his back, as the tempo of their movements quickened. Lois felt like her heart was between her legs as her hips rolled against his pelvis. Her blood pulsated and grew hotter with each convulsion.

Clark gripped her bum and pulled her against him as he neared a similar state of ecstasy. She arrived at the edge of her climax, finally tipping over the edge and crashing into him. Her body seized and her toes curled as the walls of her sex throbbed powerfully around him.

Her cries encouraged him to quicken his movements, and he followed her into euphoria. Lois could feel him palpitate inside of her, as she relaxed post-bliss.

Panting, he squeezed her and inverted their positions as he collapsed to the bed, holding her tight.

Lois rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes, totally spent. She listened to his heart beat drum steadily in his rib cage. The rhythm lulled her into a state of utter calm.

"Wow," she whispered after a minute.

Clark nodded in agreement. A contented "Mhmm," was all he replied.

She chuckled and hugged him with an arm and leg. "So... do you always float?" She asked.

Clark laughed quietly. "No Lois, not always."

"Oh?" She inquired.

"Only when it's really good."

Lois smiled and squeezed him gently, perfectly content. He cuddled her in return, gently rubbing her back and touching kisses to her forehead. Finally the exhaustion took over and they rested against one another, at last drifting into sleep.


End file.
